The Best Place in the World
by x-maja-x
Summary: While waiting Jessica in a park full of kids, Sam remembers something. First fanfiction


It was nice and sunny day, just like it should be in the middle of May

**Disclamer**: Sadly, I don't own them

It was nice and sunny day, just like it should be in the middle of May. Sam was sitting on a bench in the park, glancing at his watch every 5 seconds and looking around, waiting for Jessica to show up. When he saw she wasn't coming, he looked at the kids playing and noticed that the park was full.

_Of course it would be_, he thought, _it's Saturday afternoon_.

All the kids were screaming and running, except this one kid. The little girl was sitting on the grass not 3 feet from him, and there was something in front of her but he couldn't make out what it was. He shifted a little so that he could get a better look. There was a bottle of glue, some boards and a bag. She took something out of the bag that looked like two boxes, but there were holes in them. Then she turned the bag upside down and at least hundred matches fell from it, and they all had the same length.

Something about all this was familiar to Sam but he couldn't remember what, so he just continued to watch.

She took one of the matches, put some glue on it and then put it on the box and held it that way for a few seconds. When she repeated this a couple of times, Sam realised what she was doing. She was building a house. And then the memory came to him.

...

It was July. Sam just turned six 2 months ago, and Dean was ten. Well ten and a half, but he would tell you ten if you asked him. John was on a hunt, he called last night to tell them that he was coming home today. They were staying somewhere near Chichago. It was raining outside forthird day in a row, so they were stuck in their rented house. There was nothing interesting on TV and they were really bored. Sam noticed that Dean took the matches from the table.

"You're not supposed to play with fire. Daddy will be mad." Sam said.

"I'm not trying to light them, so that means I'm not playing with fire." Dean responded.

"Then what are you doing?" Sam curiously asked moving next to his brother, but Dean didn't answer him. There were 5 empty boxes of matches in front of Dean, and 2 piles of matches. Sam looked at the smaller one noticing that the matches in that pile didn't have that red head and he looked at Dean.

Dean had two matches in his hand, one had the head and the other didn't. He put the matches together and looked at them. A second later he snapped a match with red head, put it next to the other, and smiled when he saw that they were the same length and put one down on the pile.

Sam didn't know what Dean was doing, and he was confused. He couldn't understand why Dean was concentrating so hard on snappping the matches or why he was putting one next to the other after snapping them. He watched him silently for a couple of minutes but then his curiosity got the best of him. "Why are you doing that?"

"Snapping them you mean?" he answered his question with another question.

"Yeah, that." Sam said.

"Because they have to be the same length."

But that didn't make any sense to Sam. "Why?"

"So that they can fit nicely next to each other."

"Why do they have to fit?"

Dean sighed. Why was Sam's favourite question. "Because if they don't then it will look ugly." he said not looking at Sam, and still concentrating on the matches.

Now Sam was even more confused and curious than before, if that was possible. And by the look on his face, apperently it was. "What will look ugly?"

And now they were playing Sam's two favourite games: twenty questions and annoy Dean. "The house I'm building." Dean calmly said.

Sam perked up. "Can I help you?"

Dean just smiled and nodded. At that Sam practicaly jumped. "What do I do?"

"Can you find a box?" On this Sam did jump and ran upstairs. You could hear him throwing things around. Dean just shook his head. There was a silence for few minutes. Dean was about to call Sam and ask has he found anything, but then he heard him jumping and seconds later he saw him running down the stairs with something in his hand. "I found it! Is it big enough?"

"It's great. Now we just have to make holes..." Dean didn't have a chance to finish the sentence because Sam looked at him counfused and asked: "Why?"

Dean really hated that question, because sometimes when Sam asked he didn't know how to answer without lying. But this time the answer was simple. "For the doors and the windows."

Sam's face lit up. "So that the people could get in." he said smiling.

"Excatly!" Dean said getting up, and he messed up Sam's hair as he passed him on his way to get the glue from his bedroom.. When he walked back into the living room, he saw Sam looking at the future house with a weird look on his face. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Where's the roof?"

"Here it is." Dean said holding his hands in front of him so that Sam could see carton in his hands.

"What color would it be?" Sam asked.

"Any color you want. We're building it, remember?"

"Can it be green?"

"Sure, why not? You gonna paint it?"

Sam nodded and went to get his crayons. They worked in silence, Dean gluing the matches and Sam painting the roof. Dean was done with the first row of matches when Sam spoke.

"I'm done! What do you think?" he said picking up the green carton for Dean to see it.

"It's great. I have one more row and then we can put it on the house." Dean's hand went for the glue but he couldn't find it. "Sammy, I'll kill you if you ate that glue." he said looking up at Sam.

Sam's hand stopped in mid-air. He tried to put his best innocent face and lifted his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything!" he said.

Dean found that hard to believe since Sam's hands were covered with glue. "Give me the glue and go wash your hands before it drys off." When Dean said those words Sam ran to the bathroom because he was afraid his hands will stay like that forever.

By the time John came home, the house was done, and it was the first thing he saw when he entered. The Boys were watching TV and the house was on the coffee table in front of them. John sat next to his boys and picked up the house. "What do we have here?"

"It's the house Sammy and I built." Dean replied.

"No, Dean built it. I just helped with the roof." Sam said.

"I can see, green color kinda gave that up. I like it." John said turning it around in his hands. The house was small, two storey with big windows and green roof. It had (a) small garden full with flowers which Sam drew. He also drew a pond and the little bridge on it. If it were real, it'd be beautiful.

"It's the best place in the whole world." Sam said.

"I agree with you, Sammy." John said and hugged his sons. But Dean didn't agree with them. For him the best place in the world was with his dad and little brother next to him. And that's how it will always be.

A Few weeks later when they were moving, John noticed the wooden house on one of the cabinets in the living room. He took her, walked out of the house and locked the doors behind him. Dean and Sam were waiting him in the car. He walked to the trunk and put her inside on the top of the false bottom. Wherever they went, she went with them.

...

Sam jerked when he heard someone calling him. He turned around and saw Jessica standing next to the bench. She sat next to him and kissed him and he kissed her back.

"The best place in the whole world." he said quietly when he moved away.

"What?" Jessica looked at him counfused.

"Nothing." he said glancing at the little girl and her house. And suddenly he really missed Dean and all the things they did together, especially prank wars. He looked at the house one last time. "You ready to go?" he asked Jessica as he stood up.

"Yeah, sure." she answered and smiled. He took her hand in his and started walking out of the park. Right now this was his best place in the world, not that little house that was still in the Impala's trunk. But this: walking without any worries and with Jessica next to him.


End file.
